D-H
D-H (real name unknown) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to CWL. Early life Little was known about his life outside of professional wrestling until recently, aside from hints that he grew up in a rough neighborhood and got into fights often. He was trained by Booker T, Fuka Kakimoto, and Brian Kendrick, giving him a diverse background yet one tailor-made for a man of his size and athletic ability. CWL Beginnings D-H is a CWL original, making his debut on the first show in a losing effort alongside Xander Woods in the tournament to crown the inaugural tag team champions. In their rematch on the first weekly episode of CWL, D-H sabotaged the match by throwing Jack Tiger into the ring and leaving Woods to get counted out. He later explained that it was due to Woods dragging him down and not being "ready to be the babysitter in a tag team." This led to a singles match between the two in which D-H injured and nearly broke Woods' neck with a dangerous springboard maneuver on his way to a victory. His win earned him a match against Logan Gray, where the winner would become the number one contender to the Internet Championship. D-H went on to win this match and face Everett Duncan for his Internet Championship at X-Post. Internet Champion At CWL's first ever pay-per-view, X-Post, D-H dispatched Everett Duncan to claim the Internet Championship. It was to be a short-lived title reign, as on the next weekly episode of CWL, Everett Duncan took his championship back in a hard-fought submission match, exposing a weakness in D-H's game plan. Finding a path D-H took the loss hard, a trait later seen to much bigger effect. He was off TV from Week 6 until Week 11, missing the Shadowbanned PPV entirely. He reappeared in a loss against Ebak in a match to qualify for the Gold in the Bank match at the PPV of the same name. He did get a match at the show, but came up short against Satoru. Four weeks later, possibly with a clearer head and improved plan, D-H managed to defeat Isaac in a qualifying match to join a Triple Threat at American Cakeday for an opportunity at the CWL Championship. This match was won by Sgt. Hunter, who went on to win the championship from the Starfield at Midsummer Mayhem. The week prior, D-H picked up a win against Classy Von Cody, but found himself left off another PPV. Nemesis D-H was drafted to Nemesis, and three weeks in had his first match for the brand. He was originally scheduled to face David Axel, but after an assault on Axel, he fought Tommy Hazard. Possibly due to the last-minute switch, Hazard got the best of D-H. After missing yet another PPV, Upvoted, D-H returned more motivated than ever and had what many consider an "instant classic" match with Sgt. Hunter, finding himself on the losing end but putting up a valiant effort. He again came up short in a six-man elimination match to determine a number one contender for the Twitch Championship, but impressed many by staying in the match for so long, kicking out of devastating moves, and managing to lift and slam the giant Taurus Fire multiple times. At Karmageddon, D-H finally returned to pay-per-view and defeated King Horus in an attempt to show he belongs in the top ranks of CWL. The next week, D-H received and won a rematch against Sgt. Hunter, this time a number one contender match for the CWL Championship. The Starfield, reigning and two-time CWL Champion, put D-H away en route to Battle Lines. New personality Prior to the PPV, a video leaked of a live show where a different-looking D-H beat Xander Woods unconscious and bloody. During a press conference, he displayed a disrespectful, cocky, and overall strange attitude. At Battle Lines, D-H fought Frank Victoria Anderson. Confusion broke out among the audience and commentators when D-H entered the arena wearing a mask, facepaint, a large headdress, and seemingly dirty short trunks and boots as opposed to his typical T-shirt look. In the match, D-H displayed a disgustingly aggressive demeanor, assaulting Anderson's head and beating him well beyond what was necessary to win the contest. His next match was against Kyle Fox, discarding the headdress but maintaining the wild and dirty look and especially attitude. D-H won the match after brutally beating Fox with moves including a piledriver from the apron to the floor and a top rope diving DDT, moves not seen before this change. This aggressive new D-H went through several victories and appearance changes. He failed to pick up a win in a fatal four-way to determine a number one contender for the Nemesis Heavyweight Championship and fell to Jake Parrish, but handed Jon Spartacus his first ever defeat and earned a shot at the Twitch Championship at NSFL. In a vulgar display of power, D-H defeated the reigning Ebak to capture gold once again in CWL. In a match many considered to be the best of the month and possibly the year, D-H defeated Jake Parrish the very next week. Dr. Wrestling, Jr. managed to steal a win over him before Endgame, but at the PPV, D-H outlasted five other men to retain his championship in an elimination match. At Week 61, D-H was scheduled for a title defense against a mystery opponent, who turned out to be the debuting Tornado. Tornado caught D-H by surprise and picked up the win and the Twitch Championship. Personal life D-H was notoriously private about his background and personal life prior to his loss to the Starfield. Later, through a series of candid interviews that more often than not ended with bloody assaults on the interviewers, we learned about his upbringing, residence, past relationships, and more. Psychologists have analyzed videos and interviews from D-H and determined a basic outline for explaining his mental state. D-H's mindset was always focused on winning and proving he was the best wrestler around. He knew in his heart that he was the best, but the results didn't always reflect that. This cognitive dissonance grew with each high-profile loss to the point that, when he couldn't put away the Starfield, he "broke." Experts differ on what they would diagnose him with, but the consensus is that he suffers from some form of extreme dissociation and depersonalization with medium- to high-functioning psychopathy and antisocial tendencies. No one is sure when or if the real D-H will return, but for now it is advised to stay away at all costs. Notable Achievements Internet Champion * X-Post to Week 6 (6 days) Twitch Champion * NSFL to Week 61 (38 days) * 1 defense Defeated Jon Spartacus * !! Moves Finishers * Diving DDT (2018-present) * Codebreaker (2018-present) * Dynamite Hack (Discus big boot) (2017-2018) Signature Moves * Apron-to-floor piledriver (2018-present) * Face bite (2018-present) * Discus Hammerline (Discus clothesline) (2017-2018) * DHT (Double underhook DDT) (2017-2018)